1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric rotating machine such as variable speed motor or variable speed generator and, more particularly, to a structure of an electric rotating machine capable of relatively changing a circumferentially electrical angle position of a fixed stator and a moving stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
As adjustable-speed electric rotating machine, there has been hitherto proposed an electric rotating machine having a structure being provided with a fixed stator and a moving stator capable of changing a circumferential position relative to a fixed stator (see, for example, the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No, 9486/2003 (31 to 46 lines on page 3, FIG. 5)), or an electric rotating machine having a structure in which a cylindrical member is disposed between a rotor and a stator, and the cylindrical member can be driven to rotate by means of a drive (see, for example, the Japanese Patent Publication (unexamined) No. 199681/2002 (4 to 15 lines on page 6, FIG. 4)). In the above-mentioned structures of the electric rotating machines, it is proposed that magnetic fluxes are controlled, and electric power are saved or range of the number of revolutions is expanded.